


Present

by Book_Junkie007



Series: Firefly Drabbles [1]
Category: Firefly
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-25
Updated: 2012-06-25
Packaged: 2017-11-08 12:36:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/443251
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Book_Junkie007/pseuds/Book_Junkie007
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Badger ain't gonna admit anything.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Present

**Author's Note:**

> Written for consci_fan_mo on LJ using the prompt by noirrosaleen who requested Firefly; Badger, any; acquisition of the Very Fine Hat. Thanks to my Twitter peep Laffers18 for looking it over.

Badger had agreed to meet a client about a future deal. Course, he had to meet on the client’s space station, which was a mite out of Badger’s way.

After Badger had closed the deal and had engaged in an unsettling discussion about the writings of Xiang Yu, the conversation turned to important matters.

“That’s a fine hat, where did you buy it?” his client asks, nodding at the hat on top of Badger’s head.

“At a fancy clothes shop on Osiris,” Badger lies, hoping it increases his respectability.

He ain’t gonna admit it was a present from his Ma.


End file.
